mirewoodsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Language
List of Common Terms and Phrases Swears (and Not-So-Swears) Shit: This word is used most often in a literal sense (i.e. "A pile of horse shit", "I have to shit", etc), but is also sometimes used in a more casual way (i.e. "They're shitting themselves", "You couldn't grow shit on this land", etc). Not seen as particularly offensive but probably don't say it in front of a queen or anything. Damn: Not even necessarily a swear, but is often used in the context of one (people will say "Damn ____" when frustrated, i.e. "Damn it", "Damn you", "Damn this thing", etc.) Cunt: Not really often used to refer to a person. Usually is just used to refer to a vagina. Not seen as a swear. Bitch: Usually only refers to a female dog, but can also be used as a derogatory term at times. Cock: Mostly used in a more literal sense to refer to a penis. Not seen as a swear. (Note: the word "dick" isn't ever used and just isn't a part of vocabulary.) Derogatory Terms Hag: Used to refer to a woman. Implies she is ugly and cruel. Whore: Used to refer to a woman. Same connotation as today. Slut: Similar to whore but much more offensive. Used rarely. Cox-Comb: Used to refer to someone who is vain or narcissistic. Hedge-born: Used to refer to someone who is low-born, especially a bastard or a peasant. Boar-pig: Used to refer to a disrespectful man. Similar to calling someone a pig nowadays. Vixen: Can be offensive or playful depending on the connotation. Refers to a woman who easily seduces men. Bedswerver: Someone who cheats in their relationship / has affairs. Terms For Sex Fucking: A common and casual way to say people are having sex. Pretty much saying "They're fucking" is equivalent to someone nowadays saying "They're having sex". It isn't seen as taboo or offensive for even younger people to say this. Humping: Also common, but more slightly more crude than "fucking". Plowing: Pretty crude. People can get mad if you use this term in the wrong scenario. Bedding: Common and casual, about on the same level as "fucking", if not a bit more polite. Can easily be used among noblemen without seeming crude. Rutting: Extremely crude and used in a negative and offensive sense, comparing the people involved to dogs. Other Terms Sweet Water: used occasionally in place of "freshwater". Water from rivers, streams, and lakes. Come / We go: pretty self explanatory. Said when you want someone to go somewhere with you. "Come" and "Come on" are more common and casual, and are said more than "Come with me" or "Let's go". The exclamation "We go!" is used less often, and more in the context of something urgent like a battle. Chair day: Referring to the time in a person's life where they become old and retire, i.e. "He's passed his chair day" Fair: Beautiful. "She is fair", "How did I end up with such a fair wife" Wetting A Sword: refers to fighting/killing/wetting a sword with blood. Often used in the context of "I wish to wet my sword with you" Area/Group Specific Terms WIP